transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Heinrich Zemo
Baron Zemo was one of Hitler's top scientists during World War II. Becoming the co-leader of HYDRA, he seeks to reign the Nazi Regime down upon the Modern World, even if it means putting his Country into a Failed State. Biography World War II He told Emily that he had a lot more children prior to the War, but they were presumably killed by the British. The Nature of War Part 1: Battle of the North Sea He was ordered by Hitler to aide the Nazi troops vanquish the Allied Forces in Dunkirk. He led some Gas Troopers into firing some gas into some buildings.'' Le Siege de Paris: An Avengers' Tale And when Hyperspeed saved a family from their home when it was gassed, Baron Zemo took the opportunity to kill him. ''Le Siege de Paris: An Avengers' Tale Dunkirk ''After he killed Hyperspeed I, he engaged in a fight with Captain Midlands and Union Jack. He comments Midlands on his shield as he fought him. The pair manage to drive Zemo away from Dunkirk. ''Dunkirk Under orders from Hitler, Baron Zemo had joined the Nazi forces in the Invasion of Paris. When they arrived in Paris, Zemo watched as Hyperspeed II stopped him and asked Hitler if he could take care of him. He was threatened by Hyperspeed II, only to blow it off. He witnessed as Hyperspeed II charged at him and Hitler, only to witness as the hero disappeared out of existence. He then engaged in the battle against the French, slaying several French Soldiers. He then witnessed as King Maximus was executed under Hitler's orders. Le Siege de Paris: An Avengers' Tale The Bloodshed War Around the Year 2016, Baron Zemo declared war on the United Kingdom under unknown circumstances. He then joined EKO Scorpion in attacking a British Military Camp in Austria. He then told Emily Oxton about the loss of his first family, before personally executing her. He then ordered for the Military Camp to be burnt. The Nature of War Part 1: Battle of the North Sea During the Final event of the War, Heinrich was informed by his son of the defeat of the Angelski Teufel. He then ordered for the next wave of Angelski Teufel to attack the Union Fury, and have EKO Scorpion attack the British Air Base in Austria. After the Union Fury had been captured by Zemo's guards, they were taken to Baron Zemo himself who asked of their business in Castle Zemo. He was pitched the Peace Treaty by Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, and after much consideration decided to sign the Peace Treaty, ending the war. The Nature of War Part 4: Dogfight over Novi Grad The Union Wars At some point, he had the Winter Soldier capture Hilde in England. He awoke Hilde and informed her of the experimentation she was going to be subjected to. He informed her that the Peace Treaty only had effect on Sokovia, not HYDRA when it came to ending the war. Zemo then entered a testing tube in preparations for the transference of Adhesive X. While the transference began, Hilde was freed and Zemo was trapped in the testing tube, rendering him in suspended animation. Hail, HYDRA! ''He was then freed and welcomed Zeke into the Winter Solder Program. Zemo then ordered Arnim Zola and Vasily Karpov to training the two new Winter Soldiers. After Phase 1 of the training was complete, Zemo was informed by Karpov about Phase 2. He then ordered Zeke to hunt down the Black Knight and ordered Arthur to eliminate Jasper Sitwell. Upon the duo's return to Castle Zemo, he hailed HYDRA with his fellow HYDRA allies. Zemo witnessed as his ally, Karpiv, was killed by his son, Helmut. ''The Winter Soldier Program ''Zemo ordered Bob to cart Karpov's body away and asked Mortimer if the loss of Karpov will be worth it. Zemo is then assured that the Loss will be worth it when HYDRA rules the world. ''Fall of Heroes Earth Wars When Martin recalled his recent memories, he recalled the moment when he learned that Baron Zemo killed his brother. Hyperspeed Baron Zemo was in Manhattan when the world began a bid for Nova Britannia. He left the bidding after losing interest in the forsaken Island. Bygone Files Part 2: Countdown for Supremacy Personality & Appearance Appearance As a young man, Zemo had short blondish-brown hair, fair-skinned, had blue eyes, and a bit of a stubble. Prior to his accident, he wore a Dark green Nazi Uniform Suit, complete with Dark Brown Boots. After he was exposed by Captain America, he was forced to wear a pinkish-purple hood with white eyelines and a golden crown. After the accident, his mask was glued to his face. After the war ended, he wore his "Ceremony" clothing, which consisted of a purple suit with white leopard fur at the collar, a yellow belt, yellow gloves, and yellow boots. In present day he still wore his "Ceremonial clothing", but had added a dark blue (or brown) overcoat and a cane with a Dragon on the top of it. Personality Heinrich is a Hard-working, polite, ambitious, usually cautious, intelligient, patient, secretive, ruthless leader of the Nation of Sokovia. He tends to cheat in battle, as he murdered the French hero Hyperspeed as he was 'crippled' from the Tear Gas his soldiers put him through. He shows to be compassionate when he signed the Peace Treaty between Sokovia and United Kingdom, as he thought that too much death for a silly reason was not worth a war. (Hopefully that was worded right). He is intelligient as shown when he created Adhesive X. He is patient, as after he returned from Suspended Animation, decided to wait till he started a war on the United Kingdom. TO BE EDITED... Relationships * Col. Helmut Zemo -Son * Col. Heike Zemo -Daughter * Emily Oxton -Victim * Hilda Zemo -Wife, deceased * Herman Zemo -Father, deceased * Freya von Drachenstein -Mother, deceased * Gereon von Drachenstein -Maternal Grandfather; Deceased * Kreimhild von Drachenstein -Maternal Grandmother; Deceased * Sir Hartmut von Drachenstein -Maternal Ancestor; Deceased * Baronet Hereward von Zemo -Paternal Ancestor; Deceased * Godiva von Zemo -Paternal Ancestor; Deceased * Sokovius von Zemo -Paternal Ancestor; Deceased * Brianna Schmitz -Maternal Relative; Deceased * Frederick von Drachenstein -Great-Grandfather; Deceased * Missing children -Presumed deceased * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull -Co-leader of HYDRA, cousin * Adolf Hitler -Former Superior; Deceased * The Avengers -Enemies ** Steven Rogers/ Captain America -Archnemesis * Jacques Guillard/ Hyperspeed I- Enemy; Victim * Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II- Enemy * Sid Ridley/ Captain Midlands -Enemy * Montgomery Falsworth/ Union Jack -Enemy * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton -Enemy; Brief underling * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes -Enemy; Attempted victim * Arthur Smith -Enemy; Brief Underling * Reginald Mortimer -Ally; Deceased * Vasily Karpov -Ally; Deceased * James Barnes/ Winter Soldier -Ally-turned-enemy * Bob -Underling * Arnim Zola -Ally TO BE EDITED... Appearances * The Nature of War Part 1: Battle of the North Sea * The Nature of War Part 4: Dogfight over Novi Grad * Le Siege de Paris: An Avengers' Tale * Hail, HYDRA! * The Winter Soldier Program * Fall of Heroes * Hyperspeed * Bygone Files Part 2: Countdown for Supremacy * Dunkirk Images